This application claims the priority of German Patent Application Serial No. 299 15 432, filed Sep. 2, 1999, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates in general to a drinking vessel and in particular to a drinking glass used for drinking and tasting beverages of all types including wine, spirits or other alcoholic beverages.
Special drinking glasses for certain beverages are commercially known in the prior art. For example, shaped glasses are known to be used for particular drinks, such as wine glasses that are shaped differently depending on the type of wine that is being consummated. Thus, red wine glasses often differ in shape from white wine glasses. Further examples are champagne glasses and cognac snifters that are especially shaped so they are suitable for these particular drinks and that the aroma of the drink can be appreciated.
It is known that the olfactory sense, which is the sense of smell has an important role in the taste experience of a person. Thus, the taste of food and drink depends also largely on the aroma emitted from the foods and drink being consummated and that is then detected through the sense of smell. Likewise, when tasting wine, spirits or other alcoholic or non-alcoholic beverages, the aroma of a beverage liquid is experienced more intensively when moving the nose closer to the liquid. Generally, the aroma is intensified when the glass holding the drink is brought into close proximity to the nose so that the nose reaches into the opening of the glass for smelling the aroma of the drink. When tasting the beverage, by taking sips, the mouth is brought to the edge of the glass"" drinking opening, which moves the nose further away from the glass so that the intensity in sensory intake of the aroma of the drink by way of smell diminishes. Accordingly, it is desirable that the sensation of smelling the aroma of a drink remains unchanged while sipping the drink
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved drinking vessel, obviating the afore-stated drawbacks.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved drinking vessel which permits a more intense olfactory experience while drinking and tasting the drink, such that the sensation of smelling the aroma of the drink before, during and after sipping the drink is intensified.
These objects, and others which will become apparent hereinafter, are attained in accordance with the present invention by providing a drinking vessel wherein a drinking vessel for a drinking liquid comprises a drinking compartment for providing drinking liquid when the vessel is brought into a drinking position; at least one inner element having a wall area and defining an aroma compartment where drinking liquid is provided for smelling an aroma of the drinking liquid when the drinking vessel is brought into the drinking position.
Suitably, a compartment of the vessel receives a portion of the drinking liquid available for drinking when the drinking vessel is brought into a drinking position and in addition has another compartment with an area for receiving drinking liquid for purposes of only smelling the aroma of the drink. By so providing the drinking vessel with compartments namely the sipping compartment and the aroma compartment, the vessel is optimally suited for a person to have the sensory experience from the aroma of the drink.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drinking vessel where the aroma compartment of the drinking vessel holds the drinking liquid closely below the nose of the drinking person prior, during and immediately after sipping the drink.
In accordance with the invention, the drinking vessel is provided with a drinking compartment and when brought into a drinking position, drinking liquid is provided at least in the drinking compartment of the drinking vessel for sipping. The drinking vessel also has an inner element with an aroma compartment for holding a portion of the drink. The inner element is configured in such a way that when the drinking vessel is brought into drinking position, a portion of the drinking liquid will be held in the aroma compartment just for smelling.
It is a further feature of the drinking vessel In accordance with the invention that the aroma compartment and the drinking compartment each have an upper end which relative to the drinking vessel are located substantially within the space of the drinking opening of the vessel. Furthermore, to provide an optimum sipping and smelling experience, the location of the aroma compartment may be spaced from the drinking compartment at a distance which is adapted to the average distance between a person""s mouth and nose. In this manner, a portion of the drink is thus provided in the aroma compartment of the drinking vessel for smelling the aroma. The afore-stated distance between the aroma compartment and the drinking compartment is approximately about 1 to 4 cm, but preferably about 1.5 cm.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the inner element comprises a circumferential wall spaced evenly at an distance from the outer wall of the drinking vessel and concentrically following the circumference of the outer wall of the drinking vessel. Such a rotation symmetrical configuration of the drinking vessel has the added advantage that the drinking vessel is usable both for smelling and sipping in every rotational position and without regard that the vessel must be brought into a particular position when drinking from it.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the inner element is also provided with a wall designed to border the aroma compartment. The bordering wall provides the added advantage that the portion of the liquid within the aroma compartment is retained by the wall to prevent spillage of the liquid therefrom while at the same time the aroma compartment can hold a greater a mount of liquid.
In accordance with the invention, the aroma compartment of the inner element has a surface which can be wetted with liquid.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, an aperture is provided between the aroma compartment and the drinking compartment of the drinking vessel so that drinking liquid can move into and out from the drinking compartment into the aroma compartment and vice versa. When filling the drinking vessel or glass, the drinking liquid is thus distributed via the aperture to the drinking compartment and the aroma compartment.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the inner element may be configured as a compartmenting wall disposed at the inside wall area of the drinking glass or drinking vessel, where in a simple and reliable manner the inner element is attached to the drinking vessel.
The drinking vessel according to the invention is also particularly suitable for use in wine tasting, since the aroma of the wine is of major significance when judging the quality of wines.